galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Names - List
Demon Names (GC and NON GC Stories Research / Resource List) The following is a historic rundown of demon names. We have ordered the demon names alphabetically, complete with rank of each of the demons of the underworld as classically taught. * Abaddon : Hebrew root meaning "to destroy", same as Apollyon *Apollyon (Abaddon ) : The King of Demons Rev 9:11 *Abigor : (see Eligos) Christian demonology - commands 60 legions *Adramelech : Arch Demon whose name means, "King of Fire" *Agares : First Duke of the East, commands 31 legions; appears willingly *Alocer : Strong Duke commands 36 legions; lion's face, dressed as a knight on a horse *Amduscius : Great Duke, governs 29 legions; looks like a unicorn *Andras : Marquesse, commands 30 legions; bird head with angel-like wings *Asmoday : Prince of demons; thought to be the serpent that deceived Eve *Asmodeus : Demon of wrath, banished by Raphael in the Book of Tobit 8:3 *Astaroth : Strong Duke over 40 legions and the treasurer of hell *Aym : Great Duke, who commands 26 legions; from christian demonology *Ayperos : Prince, commands 36 legions; from christian demonoly *Azazel : Chief of the goat-demons or "hairy demons" *Bael : Head of the Infernal Armies of 66 legions *Balam : Terrible king with three heads and commands 40 legions *Beelzebub : Prince of Demons, aka Lord of the Flies, former highest ranking angel in heaven *Belial : Chief of all devils, brings about wickedness and guilt *Belphegor : Demon or "god" of the Moabites, Numbers 25 *Berith : Great Duke of hell who governs 26 legions, appears as a red soldier on a red horse *Bifrons : declares the understanding of geometry, astrology and other arts *Botis : Appears as a viper, and proclaims the past and future *Buer : President of hell, of the second order, and commands 50 legions *Caym : Great President who takes the shape of a thrush; rules 30 legions *Charon : The boat man who brings souls across the river Styx *Cresil : Demon of impurity and laziness *Crocell : Grand Duke who appears as an angel, and governs 48 legions *Deumos : Female demon with 4 horns and a crown *Erigos : ( also Eligor or Abigor ) Christina Demonology - commands 60 legions *Eurynome : Superior demon who feeds on corpses; the Prince of Death *Focalor : Grand Duke who drowns men and overthrows ships of war *Furfur : Count of hell, commands 26 legions; appears as angel with a flaming tail *Gaap : Prince of hell, intensifies love and hatred; transporter demon *Geryon : Giant centaur, guardian of hell *Haures : Strong Duke of hell, commands 20 legions and is very frightful with eye aflame *Ipos : Demon count of hell who commands 36 legions; looks like a lion-headed angel *Jezebeth : Demon of falsehoods and lies *Kasdeya : From the "Book of Enoch", the 5th Satan *Kobal : Demon of hilarity *Leonard : Master of black magic and sorcery *Leviathan : Dragon of the Sea, the Crooked Serpent of the abyss *Lilith : Demon of waste. *Lucifer : Light bearer, son of the morning; former seraphim cast out of heaven *Malphas : Grand president of hell, commands 40 legions; appears as a raven *Mammon : Demon of avarice *Mastema : Leader of fallen angels whose job is to tempt men to sin and accuse them before God *Melchom : Demon who carries the money purse; payer of servants *Mephistopheles : Another name for the devil in the Middle Ages *Merihim : Dark Prince of pestilence *Moloch : Demon worshipped by the Israelites through child sacrifice *Mullin : Demon lieutenant of the demon Leonard *Murmur : Great Duke, comes with trumpets sounding and rules 30 legions *Naberius : Strong demon in charge of 29 legions, a Marquis of hell *Nergal : Second order demon, commands the secret police *Nicor : Water demon known for drowning humans; can cause hurricanes, tempests and the like *Nybbas : Manager of visions and dreams, inferior order charlatan *Nysrogh : Second order demon, chief of the house of princes *Oriax : Marquis, demon who commands 30 legions; teaches astrology *Ornias : name of the harassing demon *Ose : Great President, governs 30 legions *Paymon : a king of hell, master of ceremonies; governs 200 legions *Philatanus : Demon who assists Belial in sodomy and pedophile behaviors *Proserpine : aka Persephone, princess of hell *Pruflas : head of 26 legions, has the head of an owl; provokes wars and quarrels *Pyro : Prince of falsehoods and lies *Raum : Count or Great Earle, commands 30 legions; seen as a crow *Rimmon : aka Damas, an ambassador from hell *Ronove : Marquis of hell, commanding 19 legions, teaches languages *Ronwe : Inferior demon, commands 19 legions *Samael : Demon angel of death, prince of the power of the air *Semiazas : Chief demon of fallen angels *Shax : Duke of hell, commanding 30 legions, deceitful thief; appears as a stork *Shalbriri : Demon of blindness *Sonneillon : Demon of hatred *Stolas : High prince of hell, commanding 26 legions; teacher of astronomy and plant properties *Succorbenoth : Chief eunuch, sexless, demon of gates *Thamuz : Ambassador of hell, demon master of big weapons *Ukobach : Inferior demon who maintains the fires of hell; appears ablaze *Uphir : Demon physician *Uvall : Duke, commanding 36 legions, knows the past, present and future; strong and scary *Valafar : Strong Duke, commands 10 legions, appears in the shape of a lion *Vepar : Grand Duke, strong; guide of waters, like a mermaid *Verdelet : Master of ceremonies *Verin : Demon of impatience *Vetis : Demon of corruption *Xaphan : Second order demon, former fallen angel, fans the furnace flames *Zagan : Demon King, deceitful, commands 33 legions *Zepar : Grand Duke, appears as a soldier, commanding 26 legions Category:Lists Category:GC Writers Resources